Alfred Fluff
by Batsysgirlforlife
Summary: Just like the title says- it's a short Alfred fluff fic. One shot. Only rated T for one or two words, nothing too serious.


_**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who already know of me and my writing, I apologise for going on such a long hiatus. For those who **_**don't****_ know me yet, hello! This is just a short, one-shot Alfred fluff fic. Nothing big, and probably not my best work. Either way, I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!_** _**Oh, and Disclaimer, blah blah blah, and warning, there's a curse word or two in here.**_

I wonder if he knows how much I appreciate him. He hasn't left my side since- well, for as long as I can remember.

And the thing that tore us as individuals apart- pulled the two of us closer together.

Isn't that interesting? The effects that tragedies have? The way that they can break down and build up- the way they can change someone's whole way of thinking?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I grunted in response.

"_Very_ enlightening, sir." The familiar drawl of Alfred's sarcasm brought an involuntary smile to my face. "I shall be sure to write that down. _Right_ next to the words of Mahatma Gandhi,"

The elderly man continued toward me and put a hand on my shoulder. He turned to look me in the face, "wh- sir, are you...are you _smiling_?" He feigned surprise.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm smiling." I shook my head, looking up at him.

Alfred smiled as well, the crows feet near his eyes making themselves more pronounced, "Jolly good, then." He nodded and went to leave the room.

"Alfred,"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"I'm not doing anything important...and...I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Chat over a cup of coffee?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yes,"

"Right, then." He nodded again and went to prepare the drinks for us.

I honestly don't know what I would do- where I would be- without Alfred. He's a mentor, a friend. With everything that he's done for me, I can't help but wonder _why_.

What did I do to deserve him sticking with me? Making excuses for my "unexplained" abscenses, being my personal doctor, taking care of the manor.

Hell, the man even cooks for me.

Does he know? And, if he doesn't, how could I begin to explain?

"Your coffee- strong, dark, and bitter, much like yourself." Alfred smiled jokingly as he handed me the cup.

I chuckled a bit, "Thanks, Alfred."

He nodded and took the chair opposite of me.

We sat sipping our coffee in silence for a while.

"I've missed this,"

"Pardon?"

"Talking to you, I mean. Being around you in a non-stress related situation,"

Alfred smiled, "As have I, Master Bruce."

I leaned back in my chair, taking a sip of coffee, "So Alfred, anything interesting happen recently?" I raised an eyebrow, attempting to start a conversation.

He thought for a moment, "Other than Lady Winthorpe's developing affection toward me, not particularly." He looked slightly dismayed.

I laughed at the pained expression on his face, "I take it that the feelings _aren't_ reciprocated?"

"Good heavens, no! She's far too pompous for my taste." He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "And what of you and Miss Selena Kyle?"

I smiled a little embarrassedly, "Well, you know...it's...well, it's-"

"Complicated?"

"Very."

He laughed.

Alfred and I talked for a while- just catching up with each other, teasing, joking, and most of all, enjoying each other's company.

Throughout the conversation, I realized how much I needed him in my life.

I need the consistency, the support. Alfred means the world to me, and I'm pretty damn sure he knows that.

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_-Lao Tzu_

Thanks, Alfred.

_**A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked it : ) I got bored, so this just kind of happened. Please review and feel free to PM me!**_

_***AND FOR THOSE WHO READ TALE OF THE NIGHTHAWK***_

_**I promise, a chapter IS on it's way! I'm not sure exactly when, but I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with school stuff and moving and whatnot, so please be patient with me : ) Thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
